


Trust

by InaliaFox



Series: Always and Forever (CyGate Week) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: CyGateWeek, CyGateWeek2021, Cyclonus - Freeform, Cygate - Freeform, Love, M/M, Spark, Tailgate - Freeform, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Tailgate has wanted nothing more than this one thing but when will Cyclonus trust him enough to bare the most vulnerable and yet beautiful spot within his frame to the minibot?
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Series: Always and Forever (CyGate Week) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: CyGate Week





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> CyGate week Day 1: Trust!
> 
> A short little drabble focusing on one of the best pairings out there! I started typing this up and then had to stop due to life events. MountainGhouls on twitter posted their piece (which I'll link in the ending notes) and I think this goes well with it! Even if it wasnt intentional.~
> 
> Please read the notes at the end of this drabble.~

Tailgate sat comfortably in Cyclonus’ lap, leaning against his partner as his helm rested against the mechs chest plates. His optics were closed and his visor dimmed. 

Cyclonus was smiling, digits gently brushing against Tailgates arm as he hummed softly to the minibot bundled up against him.

Tailgate loved all of their time with one another, so it was hard for him to narrow down his favorite moments sometimes. This though, sitting in their hab on their now shared berth, enjoying nothing more than each others company, would always be one of his favorite things to do with his partner.

Plus, it was one of the few times he was able to hear Cyclonus hum and sing. They were usually old Tetrahexian melodies from his youth but Tailgate thought they were beautiful. If he could, he’d listen to them all cycle. 

Tailgate nuzzled his helm softly against Cyclonus’ chest, his digits curling against the metal frame slightly. 

“Hey...Cyclonus?” 

“Hm?”

“I was wondering....” It had been awhile since he had last asked, would Cyclonus be willing this time? Or would he deny Tailgate once more, saying it wasn’t yet time? A part of Tailgate knew it was more than that though. Cyclonus....Well, he didn’t _trust_ others very easily. Even those he was close with, he didn’t trust just like that. Tailgate tried to not let that hurt or bother him but sometimes it was hard. He trusted Cyclonus with everything that he was and he only wanted the same in return. He didn’t want to push things, he knew it would happen when it was time but Primus he wanted that time to be _now_. “Could I...Could I see your spark?” 

Tailgate was only met with silence as Cyclonus ceased his humming and well, any other noise as well. There was no yes or no, just silence. This cause Tailgate’s visor dimmed more as he pressed closer to Cyclonus. He shouldn’t have asked. “Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

It was hard on Tailgate being turned down for this. He had spent so long trying to get used to how things were now, to asking Cyclonus for things he wanted and doing things with him, especially in public. This in particular was hard for him to build up the courage to ask as it was such a private and even intimate act but once he did, he found it was all he wanted. 

He wanted to see _every_ part of his partner and he wanted Cyclonus to see every part of him in return. He’d just have to keep reminding himself that it wasn’t time and it would happen when it was meant to. 

Though, with Cyclonus’ prolonged silence, he worried he’d upset the jet, only making himself feel worse. The moment that Cyclonus shifted, pulling away slightly, Tailgate just _knew_ he had upset the mech. Coolant welled up behind his visor as his vents became heavy. “I’m sorry Cyclonus. I shouldn’t have asked. I-I wont ask again I promise.” He’d do anything so long as it meant Cyclonus wasnt mad at him. 

The minibot wasnt expecting what happened next though. As he tried to pull away from Cyclonus further, the jets arms only tightened around him preventing him from going too far. Then, without warning, Tailgate heard a series of noises, of plating shifting in different directions before a blinding blue light enveloped him, filling the hab.

His helm shifting, optics trailing back up Cyclonus but locking on the now *very* open spark chamber in front of him. “Cyclonus?” 

The light was bright and yet so soft. It was warm too and felt like it reached the down to the deepest parts of the minibot. If he could have smiled, he would have. His visor lighting up would have to do. 

Tailgate shifted then, Cyclonus’ servos moving to the minibot's hips as he positioned himself better on the jets lap to better look at his spark. Each servo finding rest on the metal plating to each side of Cyclonus’ spark. His optics shifted up, looking to Cyclonus’ face which was _beautiful._ All of his features were being highlighted by his own sparks light with just the smallest tint of a blush on his face plates. 

“I trust you, little one.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind on, well everything...I'm trying to catch up though!
> 
> CyGate week is being hosted over on twitter and anyone is welcomed to join in! I hope everyone has fun and enjoys all the content being produced for this amazing pairing this week!
> 
> MountainGhouls piece: https://twitter.com/MountainGhouls/status/1358885044626939904
> 
> You can check out more on the twitter page @CyGateWeek


End file.
